So Many Memories
by jammaflap
Summary: As Jacita is stuck in a rusty old cage in Cyclonia, she remembers the happy times she had with the Storm Hawks. JunkoXOC. Please R&R!


Jacita sat in the rusty old cage in Master Cyclonus' castle, her hands and throat raw from shaking the bars, punching the floor and screaming hysterically. She had resided to sobbing quietly. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her knuckle and tried to remember happy times with her friends, like that big water balloon fight that both she and Finn had started.

_The Condor had landed on Terra Tropica. Finn and I were in the kitchen, filling up water balloons rapidly. We were spying on Aerrow and Piper at the same time. We both had found out these two were major love-birds and now they were outside, chasing each-other and mucking about. We could hear them laughing happily._

_Finn grabbed some water balloons and beckoned me outside, snickering madly. Giggling in reply, I picked up as many water balloons as I could carry. _

_We hid at the side of the Condor, and looked for the right moment._

_Aerrow and Piper were just about to kiss, when simultaneously, Finn and I threw a water balloon at them._

_They both stumbled backwards, Aerrow yelling and Piper screaming._

_Finn and I cracked up laughing, only to get drenched by eight - count 'em, eight - water balloons, and looking up to see Junko laughing his head off. I got him good after that._

_So, that hot summer, we cooled off - Finn, Junko, Aerrow, Piper and me - by having a large water balloon war._

Jacita smiled weakly at this memory. She rubbed her sore hands, searching her brain for another one. She then remembered a new memory, the proudest moment of her life.

_We were in Terra Neon this time. Everyone had been captured… except for me. A tentacle gently pushed me out onto the stage. I cowered away from it as a wolf-whistle emerged from the crowd. I slowly looked up at the two-headed monster._

"_Well, if this is all we have left, then I guess we're gonna have to close this freak show down," the green one retorted._

_The red one shook his head. "Nah, give her a chance."_

_He nodded at the orchestra, who started to play a tune. I cleared my throat and prayed silently in my head as I began to sing._

_"I am unwritten, _

_Can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning_

_The pen's in my hand _

_Ending unplanned _

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words _

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions..."_

_Here, I began to dance, still singing, but feeling more confident._

"_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten, yeah_

_Oh, oh_

_I break tradition_

_Sometimes my tries_

_Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah_

_We've been conditioned_

_To not make mistakes_

_But I can't live that way oh, oh_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_ That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_ No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips _

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest still unwritten."_

_I started spinning, hearing the gospel sing and the audience clapping to the beat. I had never felt happier._

"_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words _

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions...!_

_Feel the rain on your skin _

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten."_

_I stopped, slightly breathless. Hearing the crowd and my friends cheering and seeing the two men hug each-other made me feel happy, something inside me telling me I did good. But one thing that made me feel happiest was seeing Junko laughing out of pure joy and clapping harder than anyone. I tried hard not to cry as a wide smile spread upon my face._

Remembering the words, Jacita sang them to herself. The melancholy sound of her voice echoed round the room, sad enough to make even the Dark Ace cry. She stopped in the middle, her voice shaky. She tried to lie back in the cage, but couldn't.

Then, she remembered the news of her parents, and how she found out how comforting having a friend beside you can be, and how a good friend, if the different gender, can become much, much more.

_I looked over the paper for the millionth time in disbelief. My parents were dead. Killed by Cyclonians. I crumpled it in my hand and slammed it down on the bed. I was angry and sad at the same time, two things that I wasn't, usually. I sat on my bed, fists clenched and the tears running into my lap._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, seeing it was Junko, smiling sadly._

"_Can I join you?" he asked, tentatively. I nodded, moving over slightly. He sat down, making the bed groan._

_There was an awkward silence, seeing as the team were all out. Suddenly, something inside me snapped. I suddenly hugged Junko and started crying. Junko, who was surprised, flinched slightly, but realising my depression, hugged me back._

_We sat there for a while, until I think I fell asleep. When I woke up again, Junko was gone, I was in my bed and it was dark outside. I sat up, seeing a note on my bedside table. I picked it up and turned on my lamp to read it. In Junko's scrawly writing, I could make out:_

_I l0ve y0U_

_I smiled, my eyes full of tears. I put it back on the table, turned out my lamp and went back to sleep._

At the memory of Junko, Jacita felt even more sad. She looked out of the cage to see a green glow and a guard flying backwards into a wall. She recognized it: Junko. The others were here! They had come to rescue her! She heard Aerrow's voice: "Junko, Finn, you go find Jacita. We'll take care of these other guys."

She then saw another guard fly past. Taking this as a signal, she yelled, "I'm in here!"

She watched Junko and Finn run in. Junko activated his knuckle-busters and yelled "Duck!"

Jacita ducked down and felt the cage shatter around her. Both Junko and Finn helped her up.

"Boy, am I glad to see you two." She grinned widely.

"Ditto," the guys said together. Junko grabbed Jacita's hand and pulled her along to the exit. Her suffering of captivity would be in there with her memories, but she would remember her special three forever.

Okay, I'd like it if you could read and review. This is my first story here. You don't have to read & review, but you can if you want.


End file.
